dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
Below is the fictional timeline of major events in the DC Extended Universe. Key Event featured in/referred to in: * - Man of Steel (2013) * - Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * - Suicide Squad (2016) * - Wonder Woman (2017) * - Justice League (2017) Timeline Ancient Times * 13,000,000,000 BC - The Red Sun later named Rao forms. * c.8,700,000,000 BC - The formation of the planet Krypton. * c.4,510,000,000 BC - The planet Earth forms. * c.5,000,000 BC - Humans evolve on Earth and found the first primitive civilizations. * c.100,000 BC - Kryptonians become the dominant civilized species on Krypton. * c.25,000 BC - The Kryptonians begin interplanetary travel and colonizing other planets. * 27,984 BC - Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons invade Earth but are stopped by the collective might of humankind, Atlantean, and Amazon forces. The three victorious armies take one Mother Box each. * 16,030 BC - Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. * 16,020 BC - A Kryptonian vessel ,Scout Ship 0344, crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. * 4,297 BC - The Enchantress is born. * 3,000 BC - Diana of Themyscira is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. Early Modern Era * 1635 - Gotham City is established. * 1661 - The city of Metropolis is founded. Modern Times 17th Century * 1635 - Gotham City is founded. 18th Century * 1776 - Metropolis Police Department is formed. 19th Century * 1807 - Alan Wayne is born. * 1834 - Midway City is founded. * 1862 - The town of Smallville, Kansas is founded. * 1863 - Midway City Police Department is established. * 1871 - The Daily Planet newspaper is founded. * 1885 - Charles Wayne is born. * 1894 - The Smallville Sentinel newspaper is founded. * 1895 - Alan Wayne dies. 20th Century * 1902 - Benjamin Wayne is born. * 1907 - Patrick A. Wayne is born. * 1914 - World War I begins. * 1915 - Laura Wayne is born. * 1918 - World War I ends. * 1941 - The Rosemont Theater in Gotham opened. * 1942 - Thomas Wayne is born. * 1946 - Martha Wayne is born. * 1951 - Jonathan Kent is born. * 1952 - The Daily Planet newspaper moves into its present offices. * 1954 - Charles Wayne died. * 1955 - Harry Kent Jr. is born. * 1968 - Waylon Jones is born. * 1969 - Benjamin Wayne died. * 1972 - Bruce Wayne is born. * 1973 - Jonathan Kent and Martha Clark wed. * 1974 ** LexCorp Industries is founded by Alexander Luthor Sr. ** Harry Kent Jr dies. * 1975 - Anatoli Knyazev is born. * 1977 - Patrick A. Wayne died. * 1978 - Floyd Lawton is born. * 1979 - Laura Wayne died. * 1980 ** Superman is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van and sent to Earth. ** General Zod attempts a coup d'état on Krypton. ** Jor-El is killed by General Zod. ** Krypton implodes. ** Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed UFO on their farm containing a small boy who they take in and name Clark. * 1981 ** Chato Santana is born. ** Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by a mugger leaving their son Bruce orphaned * 1984 - Lex Luthor is born. * 1986 - Digger Harkness is born. * 1989 - Clark Kent's superpowers emerge. * 1990 - Harleen Quinzel is born. * 1992 - September 30: Barry Allen is born. * 1993 ** Clark reveals his powers to save a submerged school bus. ** Jonathan shows Clark the crashed infant strarship and reveals to him that he is an alien. * 1995 - Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante Batman. * 1997 - A tornado devastates Smallville, killing Jonathan Kent. * 2000 - Alexander Luthor Jr. becomes CEO of Lexcorp following the death of his father. 21st Century * 2004 - Zoe Lawton is born. * 2013 ** November: *** US Military discover a strange object on Ellesmere Island. *** Clark Kent discovers his heritage as Kal, son of El. ** December: *** Battle of Metropolis: General Zod arrives on Earth and attempts to terraform Earth into a new Krypton, but is stopped by Superman. ***"Clark Kent" starts his job at the Daily Planet. * 2014 **'October': *** 13th: Batman pursues Joker and Harley Quinn in the streets of Gotham City. The Joker escapes leaving Harley Quinn by her own. She is finally captured by the bat vigilante of Gotham. * 2015 ** June: *** 22nd: Wonder Woman was in Paris, France. ** August: Kryptonite is found in the depths of the Indian Ocean. ** November: *** 1st: '''Superman saves a Mexican girl from dying in a fire. *** '''12th: '''Using the LexCorp files, Batman and Wonder Woman discover the existence of Aquaman, Cyborg and The Flash. *** '''13th **** Lex Luthor creates Doomsday. **** Battle against Doomsday: Doomsday is unleashed in Metropolis and moves to Gotham City before being stopped by Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. After an intense fight, and using a spear made of kryptonite, Superman makes a last, desprate attack on Doomsday. The monster uses his arm to stab Superman in the chest. Eventually, they both die in front of Batman and Wonder Woman. *** Lex Luthor is sent to Arkham Asylum. *** The funeral of Superman takes place. *** June Moone is rescued by Rick Flag. *** Bruce Wayne starts to search the future members of his group of superheroes. * 2016 ** Midway City is besieged by the Enchantress and her brother The Incubus. ** The Suicide Squad kill both the Enchantress and Incubus ** The deaths of Chato Santana and Christopher Weiss. * Category:Events